


When I First Met You

by echoheart0324



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, don't mind me, just a bunch of fluff, maybe a prequel to my previous story, shipping at the finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoheart0324/pseuds/echoheart0324
Summary: Two friends meeting at the rooftop, with a beautiful view of Daybreak Town? Is it really just a coincidence? Or a work of fate?





	When I First Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I know, I still need to work on all my other stories, and reply to comments, but please stick with me. Now please read on, if you know who Chirithy, Strelitzia, and Blaine are.

Strelitzia put her head down, as she silently fast-walked through the crowds of the Keyblade wielders, wave after wave, as each tried to swallow her.

Her teal eyes quickly darted left to right, as she desperately looked for somewhere to hide from the crowd. Anywhere would do, really.

She quickly struggled against the crowd and fell at the entrance of an empty alleyway.

Strelitzia sighed softly, as she slowly got up and dusted off the dirt that she got on her newest white dress.

“You okay?” asked Chirithy, suddenly appearing from her cloud of smoke, with what seemed to be a concerned expression.

Strelitzia forced a small smile, as she held Chirithy close to her chest and nodded.

In all honesty, she was far from being okay. Her last closest friend had been devoured by darkness just a few days earlier. All she had left was Chirithy now.

A small tear escaped her left eye and landed on her sleeve.

“Chirithy…” she managed out softly, looking at her last friend in the world, as she smiled sadly.

Her Chirithy looked up at her name being called and noticed the sudden change of emotion that was displayed on her Master’s face.

“Oh please don’t cry, Strelitzia!” Chirithy frowned and hugged her tightly.

Strelitzia held back her tears as best as she could and slowly started walking to the far end of the alleyway. Maybe, there was a place where they could stay for a bit to calm down.

As if her wish was heard, a pair of staircases to the rooftop came into view, hidden well in the shadows.

She quickly exchanged a glance with Chirithy in her arms, both wondering if it was a good idea to explore the area.

“If it’ll make you feel better, then let’s go,” her Chirithy cheered on brightly, tugging gently on her Master’s sleeve.

Strelitzia took a deep breath and quickly ran up the stairs in mere seconds, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

The wind was slapping her face and wildly swinging her hair like rivers at sunset, when she made it to the top.

Her destination turned out to be the rooftop of an empty tall building by the looks of it, showing off most of Daybreak Town and all of its wielders. The most viewable sight being the fountain, right in the middle of the town.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” asked a soft voice, behind Strelitzia, startling her and her companion.

She quickly turned around to see a strange gentlemen who wore mostly grays and blacks, with a strange hat that covered his eyes.

A small smile was visible on his pale face as he stepped forward and pat Strelitzia gently on the shoulder.

“Isn’t it nice up here? Nice view and all,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Chirithy stared dumbfounded at the stranger and Strelitzia was speechless at the gesture. Usually she avoided people and people avoided her, and she was honestly fine with it.

He gestured her to sit down, in which she did, and the stranger took his place right next to her.

Silence ruled, as the three looked down at all of the wielders running by lightheartedly. Not a single speck of darkness was to be seen. Peace seemed to be at its peak.

After about a solid five minutes, the boy finally broke the silence, “So, what brings you up here anyways? Not many wielders come up here to clear their minds. They all only come here for Lux.”

Her green eyes widened, as she had a mini panic attack just by trying to come up with a response. How could she respond? She didn’t want to sound rude or bored…

The boy broke out into laughter, just by noticing how long she was taking to respond and how much effort she was putting in.

The two females could only stare bewildered at his reaction, both feeling very confused at the sudden change of his behavior.

“Sorry, sorry. Just not used to company,” he smiled, his laugh finally dying down, his cheeks now a shade of light pink.

Strelitzia couldn’t help, but chuckle at the boy, and for once she smiled. A real genuine smile.

Chirithy noticed the small detail of her Master and noted how the two looked at each other. A light feeling bubbled in Chirithy’s chest and felt at peace to know that she wouldn’t have to keep an eye on her Master at all times.

The two chatted on for the rest of the day, until the sun started to bleed in the sky and the air chillier than before.

The boy got up, noticing how much time had passed, and removed his black jacket, placing it in Strelitzia’s hands with a grin.

“Wear this when you’re ready to leave the rooftop, it’s getting chillier after all,” he simply warned her and pat Strelitzia on the head. “I need to get going now though.”

Strelitzia nodded and slipped the jacket on, feeling the warmth spread through her cold skin.

“Stay safe now,” the boy added, his back facing her, as he started to walk away.

The last of the sunset had faded into the night and only the stars were visible. For the first time, since she became a wielder, she was feeling happy of what was to come the next day.

Only the boy’s silhouette could barely be seen through the darkness, but with all the courage she had left, she yelled at the top of her lungs, “I’ll be back tomorrow! Don’t worry!”

Her voice echoed throughout the walls and she started to pant heavily. Her heart going at an extraordinary pace. But why…?

“I’m looking forward to it!” the boy’s voice echoed back, towards her.

Her smile was bright, as she hugged her Chirithy closely. Maybe their meeting was more than just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Thank you guys so much for reading and please don't mind my sad little heart right now.


End file.
